The Broken Hearted Man
by SimpleLoveStory
Summary: After loosing the love of his life in a freak accident, will Joe get a second chance at love? Find Out. MOE!
1. Chapter 1

Nick signed heavily as his boyish knuckles hit the wooden door. He was acknowledged with a dead silence almost as if no-one occupied the room. "Joe, come on its been months now, please just come downstairs" Nick begged, he was desperate "shes gone Joe" Nick said softly. He heard movement from behind the door then suddenly without warning the door flew open, reavealing a very different Joe. His hair was a mess, he hadnt shaved in what looked like days and his cheeks were wet. Nick's eyes met Joe's dark eyes that were full of pain and anger "Dont you think i know that, she left me forever and its all my fault" Joe spat angrily at his brother. "She may be gone Joe, but your not" Nick said, wisely. Tears formed in Joe's eyes "which makes it a hell of alot worse, i got to live" he said bitterly. Nick frowned "the Joe i know believed god made things happen for a reason." Nick reminded him. "well that Joe died when she did" Joe said softly his voice cracking into a soft sob, he closed the door.

Joe lay in bed staring mindlessly at the digital clock almost praying to go back in time. He heard his door open, he didnt bother to look up. "Joe honey, how are you feeling?" his mothers kind voice said. Joe ignored her "Joe, please talk to me" she whimpered, stroking his mess of hair. "what can i say Mom, god betrayed me and everything i believe in" Joe said flatly. "i know it hurts, but you are so lucky some people go threw love not experiencing love, but you have" she said with a soft smile. "dont Mom, just go!" Joe said anger in his voice. She signed in defeat and left. "Joe?" a small voice said. Joe goraned annoyed, looking up to see a confused Frankie. "whats wrong?" he said, almost looking scared, since when was Frankie scared of him. "lifes unfair and gods a selfish ass" Joe almost yelled, regretting his words as soon as they left his lips. He sat up as Frankie trembled "im sorry" he said hugging him. "i just want the old Joe back" Frankie mumbled. Joe signed "he never left, he just lost his way, dont worry he'll be back soon, i promise" Joe said.

Joe examined his appearance, he'd just taken a long shower, shaved and changed into a white v-neck, a leather jacket, straight leg jeans and sneakers. He was slowly starint to look more like the old Joe, that everything knew and loved. The only problem was he didnt exacly feel like that Joe anymore. He approached the door, he was finally going to leave the darkness of his room. "Joe?" a shocked voice said, Joe turned to see Nick staring at him wide eyed "hey fro bro" Joe said his mouth curving into a very small smile. "a-a-a-are you okay?" Nick stuttered still in shock he softly pinched himself in the arm, praying this was real. "im great dude, why?" Joe asked pretending to be confused. Nick blinked and nodded "oh no reason, you just seem different "he said shrugging. "oh okay, well i'll catch ya later nick" Joe said heading towards the stairs. "Where are you going?" Nick asked confused. "Theres a party calling my name, i cant just ignore it" Joe said and continued down the stairs.

Joe let out a deep breathe as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel, he was parked outside of a typical malibu home. Music thumped from inside the house, and here he was sitting in the car. He stepped out of the car, closing the door behind him as he approached the house that stunk of alcohol. He entered the house and looked around mentally questioning why he was really here, he took another look around and tightened his jaw. Knowing this was a mistake he turned on his heel and headed straight for the door, with only the thoughts of leaving he ran straight into someone sending them to the ground with a thud.


	2. Chapter 2

Joe groaned and leaned down examining the person he'd just knocked over "i'm really sorry, are you okay?" he asked. A brunette girl looked up, her crystal blue eyes shimmering the moonlight. His breath seemed to be stuck in his throat. "dont worry about it, it happens all the time" she said a gentle smile on her face. She began gathering the books that had been knocked to the porch ground. Joe watched her for a few seconds, unsure of what to do, he reached and out and began helping her. She stood up swiftly brushing herself off, she wore a purple hoodie, black sweatpants and flip flops. She looked up softly blushing as she saw him staring at her. "umm are you okay?" she asked un-sure. Joe almost jumped from his sort of trance and nodded. She giggled under her breath and hugged her books to her chest. "if you dont mind me asking, what are you doing here, this doesnt seem like your sort of scene" he said, holding out a book to her. Amusement crossed her face "how do you know i'm not a crazy party animal?" she questioned. "okay, number one your outfit, sweats really arent party material and two books." he said. She raised her eyebrows "so you think you've got me figured out, yes i am not a party animal, i'll give you that much." she said brushing past him towards the door. He turned around following right on her heel, like some sort of lost puppy. "then what are you doing here?" he asked again, she turned around her eyes again catching his. "i live here, too bad my brothers a party animal right." she joked. He smiled softly, still somewhat amazed by her eyes. She blinked "well see you around party animal" she said amused and walked over to the stairs disappearing up the stairwell.

Joe stared in confusion at the stairs, without even thinking it threw, his legs were heading straight for the stairs. "wait!" he yelled up as he climbed the steps two at a time might i add. He got a few odd looks from people travelling up and down the stairs. He smiled and shrugged "im looking for someone" he said, as if it was obvious. "okay, are you a stalker or something?" her familiar voice said. He turned to see her, with a hand on her hip, her books not in her hands anymore. He blushed softly. "relax, i was kidding. so what'd you want?" she asked softly laughing. Joe licked his lips "whats your name?" he asked. "my name?" she asked as if she was confused. "your name!" he said confidently. "okay, i give in, my names Jessica Kingsley!" she said. "your lying" he said simply. She raised her eyebrows "and how do you know that?" she challenged. "your eyes give it away, and your mail box says 'Stewart' he said proudly. She smiled and looked down for a second looking back up into his eyes. "fine, since you'll probably ask everyone, its miley." she said. He nodded "nice name." he said grinning. "and how do you know i'm not lying again?" she asked. "like i said, your eyes say it all" he said. She giggled "fair enough, since you know my name, whats yours?" she questioned cocking her eyebrow. "Joe" he said happily. "Well then Joe, i'll see you around i've gotta get back to studying." she said winking and walked back up the stairs. He stared for a second transmitting her words then ran after her again. "why do you keep doing that?" he asked. She turned around "why, do you keep following me?" she retorted. Joe couldnt entirely answer this, because truthfully he didnt even know. She rolled her eyes "listen i really have to study i've got some seriously important exams coming up. so again if you dont mind im gonna go to my room and study!" she said. Joe pressed his lips together "can i help you..study?" he asked. "is that just a fancy way of saying, i wanna get your pants?" she questioned. Joe laughed, miley furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Joe help up his left hand, revealing a silver ring on his ring finger. "your married?" she said still confused. He chuckled "no, i just promised god, i'd save myself for a very special lady" he said. "oh, well why do you wanna help study then?" she asked. He shrugged "to tell you the truth this party is a total drag, i'd rather hang out with you anyway" he said. She smiled softly "fine, but touch me and you wont be having children" she said happily and headed straight for a closed door pulling it open.

Joe looked around the spacious room, miley turned around cocking her eyebrow "like?" she asked with a laugh. He smiled shoving his hands in his pockets "well, sure" he said. Miley rolled her eyes "your too nice for your own good, im getting it re-furnished, im kinda grown of unicorns" she said nodding towards the unicorn wallpaper. He laughed "if it helps, i've still got spiderman on my wall" he said. She giggled "so what are you studying exacly?" he asked politely. "hmm, its bit all over the place, but i've got some pretty big maths exams coming up" she said flatly. He nodded simply "lucky for you i am a major genius with maths." he said grinning widely. She laughed "i bet you are, i've been spending every day and night, studying for this stupid thing and im still confused." she said distressed. Joe smiled at her amused "here, i bet your just making it a whole lot harder by complaining" he said chuckling, he grabbed her closed textbook that was laying on her bed and flicked threw it. With a sign he placed it back down on the bed "the only way your gonna remember all this is if you work threw it one small part at a time. that way you can accually take it in" he suggested looking at her. She blinked and collapsed on her bed with a deep sign. "believe me, i've been threw the exams miley, there not the end of the world. you'll be just fine" he promised. "i can only pray" she mumbled under her breathe. "i think you need a break from all this studying." he said. She turned to him "what are you suggesting?" she questioned. "we go for a walk or something, you clear your head and i'll tag along for protection" he said. She sat up "and how do i know your not some crazy sycho killer thats trying to kidnap me?" she said cocking her eyebrow awaiting his answer. "because if i was a killer i wouldnt be going for the smart girl, i'd go for the drunk party animal" he said laughing. She rolled her eyes and looked out the window "i guess i can take a quick break" she said softly. "now thats the spirit" Joe said jokingly. Miley laughed "lets just go you sycho killer" she joked walking towards the door.


End file.
